darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Dragon Kalameet
Black Dragon Kalameet 'is a boss in ''Dark Souls. He is exclusive to the Artorias of the Abyss Edition. __TOC__ Encounter The player first encounters Kalameet on the second stone bridge in Royal Wood. Kalameet can be confronted opposite the Colosseum where Artorias the Abysswalker is fought. Beyond some Abyss Attack Dogs lies a ladder running parallel to a waterfall. Shortly after moving into the clearing, Black Dragon Kalameet will fly through the canyon and breathe black fire at the Chosen Undead. After this attack, speaking to Hawkeye Gough will convince him to shoot down Kalameet, so players can properly engage in battle on the ground. It is possible to kill Kalameet without Gough's help. However, doing so will take an inordinately long time and a very large amount of arrows, and the player will not receive any souls as a reward. Summoning After Gough shoots Kalameet down, the Royal Wood (including the arena where players fought Artorias the Abysswalker) becomes Kalameet's summoning area. While white phantoms become available for summoning (usually at the beginning of the Royal Wood, near Oolacile Sanctuary), it means that red phantoms may invade again also. Lore One-eyed, Black Dragon Kalameet is the last of the ancient dragonsObsidian Greatsword description. and bringer of calamity.Calamity Ring description. Even Anor Londo would not provoke his wrath.Dialogue with Hawkeye Gough. Notes *When arriving at the top of the waterfall for the first time, there will be no Fog Door. *If Kalameet is killed without Gough's help, Gough will have different dialogue towards the player. Strategy *One of the most important things to note about Black Dragon Kalameet is that his "fire breath" is actually dark sorcery based. It deals both magic and physical damage, and deals high stability damage. As such, instead of fire defense, players should increase their physical and magic defense or just simply block the fire attack with the Silver Pendant *Blocking Black Dragon Kalameet fire breath is ill advised: the magic damage will strike through the shield, damaging the player. Weaker shields will cause the player to guard break, taking more damage than what the player would have initially taken. Only greatshields should be used to block Black Dragon Kalameet's fire breath. And only Havel's Greatshield can reliably block Kalameet's Fire Breath, and to a lesser extent, the Cleansing Greatshield and the Stone Greatshield. *With the proper timing, all of Kalameet's attacks can be avoided with fast rolling. *Kalameet is unusually resistant to lightning so players seeking to employ lightning spears will find a hard challenge even firing one off because of the speed of his attacks. Obsidian Greatsword Severing Kalameet's tail and obtaining the Obsidian Greatsword can often prove more challenging than the battle itself, as the dragon's tail is mostly out of reach throughout the fight. *The tail becomes vulnerable to attack after Kalameet performs his Tail Smash, which is triggered when behind him, or during the Close Range Flame, which is triggered when standing directly in front of him. *It's possible to obtain the sword with the use of bows. This can be done while Kalameet is first seen on the bridge in the Royal Wood. *Obtaining the sword can be much easier with the help of a phantom. Boss Information Attacks Hellfire Sweep Used only if the player attempts to enter the gorge before having Hawkeye Gough shoot down Kalameet. Kalameet flies overhead and bathes the entire area in flame then flies away. He will continue to use this attack as long as the player stays in the gorge. Straight Flame Triggered when at long range, Black Dragon Kalameet will direct his flames toward the player. This does not track, so it can be easily avoided. Being caught in the flame will often result in a stun-lock, fatal outcome. Blocking will result in a guard break unless the player has a strong shield and high stamina. Kalameet may stunlock the player and use this attack between 1-3 times in a row which will result in a quick death. Sweeping Flame When the player is in medium range of Black Dragon Kalameet, he will breath a surge of his flame, sweeping it from his left to his right. This is a good opportunity to rush and strike him where he is open, but blocking is also possible. Close Range Flame When the player is under Kalameet's head, he will stand on his back legs, and breath fire in a large area right in front of him. A safe spot is to rush under his head or between his legs. Rising Inferno Triggered when the player is very close, and is one of Black Dragon Kalameet's most devastating attacks. He will fly upwards into the air and hover, before breathing fire directly below him. The flame spreads in a circular pattern from the impact point and deals an extreme amount of damage. Running away is recommended, although blocking is also possible with greatshields. Shields will take two hits in close proximity, and a single hit further away. This can be particularly frustrating, due to the lock-on breaking right at the edge of the danger zone. This causes players trying to run away to turn back into the line-of-fire, or blocking players to turn their backs to the flames. The best way to prevent the lock-on from breaking is to back away from Kalameet as soon as possible. Blocking players may choose to simply stand their ground to avoid breaking the lock. This can also be avoided by simply unlocking and running, or continually rolling away when Kalameet shows signs of the attack. Flame Feint Kalameet will lunge past the player and once behind them turn around to sweep the area in front of him with fire. When Kalameet lunges however he will usually go far past the player, making the latter part of the attack harmless. Players can take this opportunity to heal or cast spells. If the player stands in the way when Kalameet lunges they can still take considerable damage from the collision. If a wall is behind the player, it will stop Black Dragon Kalameet's progress, leaving him in the player's near vicinity. This is extremely unsafe, as it will put the player in a position where escaping the flame is not possible. Head Strike When the player is near, Kalameet will swing with his head from his right side to his left, using his snout as a spear. He may afterwards follow up with a swing in the reverse direction. This can be blocked, however. Due to the Kalameet's long neck, the second swing has a tendency to strike the player in the back if they are too close. His right flank is safe during this, and leaves him open for attack. Foot Stomp When the player is too close to Kalameet's anterior underside, he will stomp his feet. These stomps don't reach out to the player, so just not being directly under Black Dragon Kalameet is enough to avoid this attack. Tail Smash Black Dragon Kalameet will attempt to crush players with his tail if they remain underneath or behind him long enough. Kalameet's tail will remain on the ground for several seconds, providing one of the best opportunities to cut his tail off. Tail Sweep Rush Strike Similar to the Head Strike, but without the follow up and covers a greater distance; Black Dragon Kalameet will lunge forward, swiping the player with his head and claw. This attack can be surprising, as he throws it very fast, and from a rather long distance. Blocking is possible, but will greatly push the player back. Evasive Tail Whip Black Dragon Kalameet will speedily rotate in a full circle, swinging his tail at the player while jumping away. The actual tail sweep comes late, making difficult to time dodges correctly. This is similar to Great Grey Wolf Sif's attack. Swooping Charge Black Dragon Kalameet will rise off the ground before charging at the player. Players can take damage from the swoop itself, by being under Black Dragon Kalameet when he lands, or by both in succession. Kalameet is most likely to use '''Tail Smash or Tail Sweep after this attack. Mark of Calamity Black Dragon Kalameet's signature move. He will rise on his hind legs while the crest on his head glows intensely and produces a high frequency noise. If captured the player will then levitate in front of Kalameet and receive some damage. Afterwards, the player will have the Mark of Calamity for about 60 seconds, during which they will receive twice as much damage. Players can avoid this by running away as soon as he begins to stand. Defenses |strike = |slash = |thrust = |fire = |magic = |light = |bleed = A |poison = S |toxic = S }} Drops Trivia *While the crest on Kalameet's head is referred to as an eye, and consequentially being called the "one-eyed black dragon", Kalameet in fact has two "normal" red eyes on either side of his head. This is never addressed in-game. Gallery kalameet01.jpg|First Sighting kalameet02.jpg|Head close-up Black_Dragon_Kalameet.jpg|Combat Kalameet_art.jpg|Concept Art gough shooting.jpg|Hawkeye Gough shooting at Kalameet fighting.jpg|Kalameet is to be feared by all. chosen undead fighting.jpg|The Chosen Undead locked in combat with Kalameet. Videos References Category:Artorias of the Abyss Category:Dark Souls: Enemies